Cambio de Corazón
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Yayoi solicitó el puesto de asistente del equipo de fútbol del Colegio Musashi con la esperanza de reencontrarse algún día con Tsubasa; sin embargo, ahí ella conocerá a alguien que hará que su corazón cambie de parecer con respecto a él. 'One-shot' que narra la manera en la que se conocieron Yayoi Aoba y Jun Misugi, basado en su historia del manga. [Jun x Yayoi]


**Cambio de Corazón.**

Una de las primeras cosas que Yayoi Aoba quiso hacer cuando se cambió al Colegio Musashi fue solicitar el puesto de mánager del equipo de fútbol. Fue gracias a su primer amor, Tsubasa Ozhora, que ella comenzó a interesarse por ese deporte pues era tanto el amor que él le profesaba que Yayoi tuvo curiosidad por conocer más acerca del sóccer. En Japón el fútbol no era popular, la mayoría de las amigas que tuvo en su anterior escuela elegían ser mánagers de los equipos de béisbol o inscribirse en el de softball, pero Yayoi se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia el fútbol gracias a Tsubasa. Cuando ella supo que tendría la oportunidad de ingresar al Colegio Musashi, uno de los más prestigiosos del país, se emocionó mucho pues había descubierto que esa escuela contaba con un equipo de fútbol bien formado, el cual buscaba competir en el Torneo Nacional de Escuelas Primarias que se organizaba cada año.

_"¿Sabes algo de fútbol?",_ le preguntó su voz interior cuando solicitó el puesto.

"No, pero ya aprenderé", se respondió a sí misma. "Tendré tiempo de sobra para hacerlo".

Para su buena suerte, le dieron el cargo de mánager simplemente porque no había otra persona que quisiera ocupar el puesto. O mejor dicho, no había otra persona que quisiera hacerlo por gusto y no por estar cerca de Jun Misugi. Cuando el entrenador Fukuyama le preguntó a Yayoi qué opinaba de Misugi, ella confesó con total inocencia que no sabía quién era él porque tenía poco de haberse cambiado de escuela.

– Y no vamos en el mismo grupo por lo que puedo suponer, ya que no tengo ningún compañero que se llame así –dijo Yayoi, con su suave y tranquila voz–. ¿Es necesario que lo conozca para poder entrar al club?

– No –negó el entrenador, mirándola con curiosidad–. Misugi es el capitán del equipo, por lo que ya tendrás oportunidad de saber quién es él.

– Entiendo –aceptó Yayoi–. De verdad espero que me dé una oportunidad, confieso que no sé mucho de fútbol pero estoy en la mejor disposición para aprender y mis tardes están libres así que podré venir a todos los entrenamientos.

Fukuyama vio su potencial; aunque Yayoi no supiera gran cosa de fútbol, tampoco las otras candidatas tenían muchos conocimientos del tema (de hecho, pocos sabían lo que era el fútbol, el deporte apenas comenzaba a hacerse popular en el país), así que de cualquier manera la nueva asistente tendría que aprender sobre eso, se tratara de quien se tratase. Además, cualquiera de las otras chicas seguramente renunciaría en cuanto se diera cuenta de que Misugi no estaba presente en todos los entrenamientos debido a su "condición especial" (de la que no debía enterarse nadie), y Yayoi era la única a la que no le importaría esta cuestión pues no estaba ahí sólo para poder pasar más tiempo con Misugi.

"Lo que me lleva a preguntarme qué tan buena será esta niña para guardar secretos", pensó el entrenador. "Aunque espero que nunca llegue a saber la verdad sobre Misugi".

Yayoi se entusiasmó cuando el entrenador Fukuyama la mandó llamar una semana después para decirle que el puesto de mánager era suyo. ¡Ahora tenía una oportunidad de volver a ver a Tsubasa! Que si bien era cierto que ella no sabía qué había sido de él, sí estaba enterada de que el niño se había marchado a la ciudad de Nankatsu con la finalidad de estudiar en la escuela que ganó el Torneo Nacional de Fútbol de Primarias el año anterior, con la finalidad de pertenecer por fin a un club de sóccer decente, así que sería altamente probable que ella se lo encontrara en el torneo que se organizaría ese año, pues a Yayoi no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Tsubasa conseguiría llegar hasta allá y tenía fe en que el Musashi también lo hiciera. Y cuando ambos estuviesen frente a frente, ella podría al fin confesarle sus sentimientos.

– ¡Qué genial, podrás estar con Jun! –le dijeron sus compañeras cuando se enteraron de que había sido aceptada como asistente.

– ¿Quién es ese Jun? –volvió a preguntar Yayoi–. Varias personas me han hablado sobre él y no sé quién es.

– Ah sí, que eres nueva. –Motoko, una de las chicas, le sonrió con condescendencia–. Pero aun así es imperdonable que no sepas quién es Jun Misugi, es el príncipe de nuestra escuela.

– Es guapo, educado y elegante –añadió Yumiko, la niña que se sentaba junto a Yayoi en el salón de clase–. Siempre saca buenas calificaciones y es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. ¡Es todo un sueño! Es increíble que no sepas quién es, considerando que has solicitado el puesto de mánager.

– Por eso es que nosotras somos fans del fútbol, por Jun –continuó Motoko–. ¡Es un sueño verlo jugar!

– Ah, ya veo. –A Yayoi le dio la impresión de que sus compañeras eran seguidoras del club de fútbol por ese tal Misugi, no tanto porque fuesen fans de ese deporte–. Bueno, ya tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Al menos, Yayoi no era la única que quería meterse en el mundo del fútbol por causa de un muchacho, aunque ella no lo hacía por Jun Misugi, quien quiera que fuera éste, sino por el chico de su anterior escuela que le robó el corazón antes de mudarse de ciudad. Ella acudió muy entusiasmada a su primer día como mánager, había recibido ya el uniforme correspondiente y había revisado algunas revistas de sóccer para aprender lo más básico sobre el deporte. Sin embargo, el trabajo resultó ser más pesado de lo que pensó y pronto se dio cuenta de que el fútbol tenía más reglas de las que había imaginado y que debía que tener más cuidado con el equipo con el que estaba trabajando. Yayoi corría de un lado para otro, tratando de mantenerse a ritmo con los jugadores, pero pronto fue evidente que le faltaba mucho por aprender.

– ¡Tonta! ¡No trates los balones así! –exclamó Osamu Kido, uno de los defensas, cuando Yayoi echó las pelotas de cualquier modo en la bolsa que estaba destinada a guardarlos–. ¿No sabes que puede haber piedras o vidrios en el piso y si acomodas los balones sin cuidado podrían pincharse?

– Lo siento –musitó Yayoi, avergonzada–. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

– Nuestros uniformes no pueden ser lavados con cualquier detergente o se estropearán –reclamó Shinji Sanada, delantero del equipo–. Tienes que usar un jabón especial.

– Sí, lo siento –repitió ella, turbada–. Lo tendré en cuenta.

– Será mejor que aprendas rápido a hacer bien las cosas, porque en esta escuela de campeones no toleramos los errores –intervino Akira Ichinose, otro de los delanteros.

– No sé cómo es que el entrenador te eligió, cuando es evidente que no sabes mucho sobre fútbol ni sobre ser asistente –añadió Sanada–. Ah, cierto, que lo hizo porque no estás enamorada del capitán, pero se necesita más que eso para ser una buena mánager, ¿lo sabías?

– Pondré todo mi esfuerzo. –Yayoi se encogió como un ratoncito que ha sido cercada por gatos.

– Más te vale que así sea o de lo contrario le pediremos al entrenador Fukuyama que busque un reemplazo –amenazó Ichinose–. No toleraremos más errores.

– ¡Ya es suficiente! Déjenla en paz. –En ese momento intervino una firme voz masculina–. Ella está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Ichinose, Kido y Sanada soltaron gritos de sorpresa y saltaron cuales adolescentes rebeldes que han sido descubiertos por la policía, algo que llamó mucho la atención de Yayoi. Los cuatro chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz, encontrando ahí a un muchacho alto y delgado, muy atractivo, de ojos y cabello castaños, quien a su vez contemplaba a los tres futbolistas con reprobación. Yayoi sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza al ver a ese muchacho, el cual sin duda era el más apuesto que había visto en su corta vida.

– ¡Capitán! –soltaron a coro Ichinose, Kido y Sanada.

– ¡Ya estás de regreso! –exclamó Sanada, por su cuenta.

– Pensamos que no ibas a venir hoy –añadió Ichinose.

– Te esperábamos hasta la siguiente semana –concordó Kido.

– Sí, me imagino que por eso es que están tratando mal a nuestra nueva asistente –replicó el apuesto muchacho–. ¿Es así como les he enseñado a tratar a las mánagers? ¿Ya se les olvidó que, cuando ustedes entraron al club, también desconocían muchas cosas sobre el fútbol?

– No, capitán –reconoció Kido, avergonzado–. Tú nos enseñaste gran parte de lo que sabemos ahora.

– Si no fuera por ti, no habríamos crecido ni como jugadores ni como equipo –dijo Ichinose.

– Lamentos nuestro comportamiento –terció Sanada–. No es así como nos has enseñado a actuar con los demás.

– Discúlpense con ella y no conmigo –exigió el chico, que no era otro que Jun Misugi–. Es a nuestra asistente a quien están tratando mal.

– Lo sentimos, Aoba. –Kido, Ichinose y Sanada le hicieron una reverencia a la niña–. Discúlpanos por nuestro mal comportamiento.

– No hay problema. –Yayoi los imitó–. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

– No te preocupes, aunque te equivoques ellos ya no te tratarán mal. –Misugi le sonrió con confianza–. ¿No es así, muchachos?

– Así es, esto no se repetirá, Aoba –se apresuró a responder Ichinose.

– Sabemos que no te hemos dado una buena bienvenida pero eso cambiará –acordó Kido–. Lo lamentamos en verdad.

– No se preocupen –insistió Yayoi, más avergonzada que antes–. Lo mejor será que dejemos esto en el pasado.

Misugi entonces les lanzó a los otros tres una mirada muy sugestiva, que ellos entendieron de inmediato; Ichinose, Sanada y Kido se apresuraron a reiterar sus disculpas y a despedirse de manera rápida, una cuestión que turbó mucho a Yayoi porque se dio cuenta de que lo hacían así por órdenes no expresas de su capitán.

– No me equivoqué al pensar que tú eres la nueva mánager –le dijo Jun, tras sonreírle–. No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme pero el entrenador me habló sobre ti.

– Sí, me llamo Yayoi Aoba. –Ella se apresuró a hacer una reverencia–. Mucho gusto.

– El gusto es mío. –Jun le regresó la cortesía–. Yo soy Jun Misugi, el capitán del equipo. Espero que no te tomes a mal el comportamiento de mis compañeros, no son malos muchachos, simplemente están cansados de que las anteriores asistentes no hagan bien su trabajo por distraerse con, eh, otras cuestiones.

– Sí, entiendo. –Yayoi notó que a Misugi le incomodaba el asunto de sus fans–. Yo también he tenido mis fallas así que la culpa no es totalmente de ellos, la verdad es que no sé mucho sobre fútbol, no aún, pero voy a esforzarme para aprender más sobre este deporte y ser una buena asistente.

– Me agrada escuchar eso. –Jun volvió a sonreírle–. Espero que te quedes mucho tiempo con nosotros y, si tienes dudas, ven a preguntarme que con mucho gusto te ayudaré.

La mirada de Jun era tan clara y sincera que Yayoi volvió a ruborizarse. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan acalorada? ¿Por qué su corazón insistía en latir a toda velocidad, como caballo desbocado? Misugi era realmente un muchacho muy guapo, cortés y elegante, ella podía comprender el porqué tenía tantas fans, sin duda que era todo un príncipe.

A partir de ese día, Misugi reapareció en los entrenamientos del Musashi y Yayoi tuvo la oportunidad de verlo con más frecuencia, dándose cuenta de que su estilo de juego y su técnica eran muy buenas, quizás mejores que las de Tsubasa, pero por alguna razón que Yayoi no conocía, Jun no permanecía durante todo el entrenamiento ni tampoco jugaba un partido completo. Ella le preguntó la razón al entrenador Fukuyama pero éste le dio una respuesta vaga.

– Es algo que ya raya en el terreno de lo personal, Aoba –dijo el hombre–. Situaciones que sólo le atañen al mismo Misugi.

En otras palabras, el entrenador le dijo que no debía ser tan chismosa, indirecta que Yayoi captó de inmediato, por lo que decidió no seguir insistiendo. Conforme pasaban los días e iba conociendo a Misugi, ella comenzaba a sentirse deslumbrada por ese joven príncipe que jugaba al fútbol tan maravillosamente bien, como Tsubasa, y que era más elegante y educado que cualquiera (incluyendo a Tsubasa, obvio). Yayoi no se dio cuenta de en qué momento su corazón cambió de dirección y dejó de pensar en Tsubasa para empezar a soñar con Jun Misugi, lamentándose en su interior por no saber el porqué él no jugaba fútbol con la misma continuidad que el resto del equipo. Sin embargo, pronto habría de descubrir la causa, gracias a una casualidad de ésas que sólo pueden achacársele al destino. Una tarde de entrenamiento, Yayoi encontró a Misugi alejado de sus compañeros y quejándose de falta de aire; ella, angustiada, se apresuró a socorrerlo.

– ¿Qué te pasa, capitán? –le preguntó–. ¿Qué tienes?

– E-estaré bien, n-no te preocupes –jadeó Jun–. Ayúdame a llegar… con el entrenador, él… ya sabe qué hacer…

Yayoi se apresuró a ayudar a su capitán, preguntándose qué estaría sucediéndole. El entrenador Fukuyama, a ver a Misugi en mal estado, le ordenó a Yayoi que lo ayudara a sentarse y que después regresara a continuar con sus labores pues él se haría cargo de todo.

– Y, lo más importante, Yayoi: no le digas a nadie lo que ha ocurrido hoy –advirtió el entrenador.

La chica se giró para ver a Jun, quien levantó la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada, mezcla de súplica, orden y desamparo. Yayoi, incapaz de negarse a esos ojos cafés, asintió con la cabeza y se marchó rápidamente del lugar, no sin antes desearle a Jun que se recuperar pronto de lo que sea que lo estuviera aquejando. Esa tarde, Misugi no regresó al entrenamiento y Yayoi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder cuando sus compañeros de equipo preguntaron por él. Cuando la práctica concluyó, la chica se acercó al entrenador Fukuyama para tratar de averiguar qué había sucedido con Jun y el hombre le explicó que fue llevado de urgencia con el médico.

– Misugi me ha pedido que lo deje a él explicarte su problema –añadió el entrenador–. Y que no hables con nadie sobre esto.

– De acuerdo –asintió Yayoi, bajando la cabeza.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, preocupada como estaba por Misugi. Una y otra vez acudieron a su mente las imágenes de su rostro pálido, crispado por la falta de aire, así como de la mirada de desamparo que le lanzó antes de que ella se marchara. Yayoi hacía conjeturas sobre qué terrible mal podría estar aquejando a Misugi, pero su mente preadolescente no le daba muchas respuestas, más por ignorancia que por otra cuestión. Fue en esa noche de tristeza y angustia cuando Yayoi se dio cuenta al fin de que Jun Misugi había reemplazado a Tsubasa Ozhora en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo y que eso era algo que no tenía vuelta atrás.

– Por favor, protege al capitán. –Yayoi elevó una plegaria al cielo, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Pasaron tres días antes de que Misugi reapareciera en la escuela, actuando tan despreocupadamente que parecía que sólo se había ido de vacaciones. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban, lo cual hizo que Yayoi se preguntara si no se habría imaginado lo sucedido en aquella funesta ocasión. Sin embargo, él la buscó antes del comienzo de las prácticas del día y la llevó a un sitio apartado de la mirada de los curiosos.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras, capitán? –quiso saber Yayoi–. Te veo mucho mejor. ¿Lo estás?

– Sí, gracias a ti –respondió Jun, con una sonrisa–. Le he pedido al entrenador Fukuyama que me deje explicarte lo que sucedió. La verdad, me habría gustado que nunca te enteraras de esto pero si no hubiera sido por ti, lo cierto es que quizás ahora no estaría tan tranquilo hablando contigo.

– ¡No digas eso, capitán, por favor! –pidió Yayoi, angustiada.

– Pero es la verdad. –Él la contempló con tristeza durante algunos segundos.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –preguntó ella–. ¿Estás enfermo?

Jun se tomó su tiempo para responder. Fue evidente para Yayoi que a él le costaba trabajo el hablar sobre su problema y ella lo entendía.

– Sí. Tengo una enfermedad del corazón, nací con ella –comenzó a decir Jun, en voz baja–. Los médicos dicen que las enfermedades del corazón que se tienen desde el nacimiento se llaman "Cardiopatías Congénitas", y la mía es una variedad que se conoce como "Comunicación Interauricular"; según entiendo, tengo un agujero en el corazón y eso me da problemas al jugar fútbol porque mi cuerpo no está recibiendo sangre de manera adecuada. Eso ocasiona que me quede sin aire o que mi corazón lata de manera descontrolada, entre otras cosas, que fue lo que me pasó cuando me encontraste aquella vez.

– ¡Oh, mi dios! –Yayoi se llevó las manos al rostro, angustiada–. ¡Eso es horrible!

– Lo sé, pero no me pasa todo el tiempo, sólo cuando me excedo con el ejercicio. –Jun trató de sonar despreocupado–. Estoy bien cuando hago mis actividades normales, sólo me pongo mal cuando mi corazón tiene que bombear más sangre porque mi cuerpo la necesita, como cuando practico deporte.

– ¿Por eso es que no juegas completos los partidos ni acabas los entrenamientos? –Yayoi empezó a comprender.

– Así es. –Jun sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad–. Mi cuerpo sólo resiste un pequeño corto de tiempo antes de que mi corazón empiece a protestar por el esfuerzo excesivo. Los médicos me han dicho que tengo suerte, porque muchos de los que sufren de esta enfermedad tienen síntomas desde bebés y no crecen adecuadamente, pero mi agujero es pequeño y por tanto pude desarrollarme sin problemas, fue hasta que comencé a jugar fútbol que mi padecimiento se manifestó.

– Entiendo. –Yayoi comenzó a llorar–. Lo siento tanto, capitán…

– No llores, por favor. –Con mucha delicadeza, Jun le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón–. Yo estoy bien, mi enfermedad no es tan grave.

– ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer? –Ella lo miró con desamparo–. ¿No puedes tomar una medicina especial o algo así?

– Existe una cirugía que permitirá cerrar ese agujero, pero yo no quiero hacérmela –contestó Misugi, en voz muy baja–. Porque tengo miedo de que algo salga mal y yo…

– No digas más, por favor –pidió Yayoi, interrumpiéndolo–. Yo te entiendo, capitán.

– Gracias, Yayoi. –Él la llamó por primera vez por su nombre de pila–. Por favor, te pido que no le cuentes a los demás lo que te he dicho hoy ni tampoco lo que viste la otra vez. No quiero que el equipo sepa que estoy enfermo ni que nadie empiece a decir que no debería ser el capitán.

– Te doy mi palabra de que no le hablaré de esto a nadie –juró Yayoi, muy seria–. Pero creo que los demás entenderán si se los dices, ellos te respetan mucho como capitán y tu enfermedad no los haría cambiar de parecer con respecto a eso.

– Te agradezco tu promesa y tus palabras. –Jun sonrió–. Pero por el momento prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.

– Como desees, capitán –asintió la muchacha.

Esa noche, Yayoi volvió a llorar antes de quedarse dormida; ahora que sabía la verdad, deseaba con toda su alma el que Misugi pudiese tener un cambio de corazón, del enfermo a uno sano, para que pudiera jugar fútbol sin inconvenientes. Sin embargo, como sabía que eso no estaba en su poder, decidió convertirse en el principal soporte de Jun para ayudarlo a sobrellevar su enfermedad.

A partir de ese entonces, Yayoi pasó a ser alguien muy importante para Jun Misugi, no sólo porque era depositaria de su secreto sino porque ella comenzó a cuidarlo y a preocuparse por él de una manera en la que nadie había hecho antes. Ella se aseguraba de cronometrar el tiempo que llevaba entrenando y se encargaba de hacerle saber, de manera sutil, que había llegado al límite y que debía descansar, así como también se preocupaba porque él tuviese un sitio a resguardo del sol en donde pudiera rehidratarse y recuperarse. Misugi poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que Yayoi no sólo era linda sino también muy dulce y considerada, además de que su trabajo como asistente mejoraba con cada práctica. El chico no notaba lo mucho que ella llegó a significar para él hasta el día en el que comenzó a hablar de los preparativos que tendría el Musashi para el torneo en el que participaría y que estaba próximo a comenzar, y Yayoi le habló muy entusiasmada de Tsubasa Ozhora. Éste, según ella, era el "mejor jugador de fútbol de Japón" y aseguraba que nadie amaba al balón como él. Yayoi creía firmemente que el equipo en donde estuviera Tsubasa sería un gran rival, y tanta fue su insistencia que Misugi se empezó a cuestionar el porqué le molestaba que ella lo alabara tanto.

– ¿De verdad es tan bueno? –Jun hizo una mueca–. No había escuchado hablar sobre Tsubasa Ozhora antes.

– Eso es porque en la escuela en donde estábamos Tsubasa y yo no había equipo de fútbol y por eso no había podido participar en ningún torneo anteriormente –explicó Yayoi–. Pero una de las razones por las que se cambió a Nankatsu fue para estar en el colegio que ganó el Torneo Nacional el año pasado y poder pertenecer a su equipo de fútbol.

– Ya veo. –Misugi frunció el ceño, pensativo–. ¿Crees entonces que es un rival a considerar?

– Por supuesto que sí –aceptó Yayoi–. No me cabe duda de que Tsubasa llegará al Torneo Nacional de este año con su nuevo equipo.

Después de esa plática, Misugi decidió investigar más sobre el asunto y descubrió que, ese año, la ciudad de Nankatsu _casualmente_ decidió cambiar las reglas para crear un equipo combinado con los mejores jugadores de sus escuelas, entre los cuales se encontraban Tsubasa Ozhora y Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero y capitán del aún campeón vigente. Misugi se dijo que sería interesante visitar Shizuoka para analizar en persona el estilo de Tsubasa Ozhora y comprobar si en verdad era tan bueno como Yayoi aseguraba, así que en la siguiente práctica del Musashi, Jun le preguntó a la asistente si deseaba acompañarlo a Shizuoka para ver su final regional de fútbol. Ella, por supuesto, no se lo hizo pedir dos veces pues sabía que el combinado de Nankatsu sería uno de los equipos que la disputarían.

– ¡Por supuesto que te acompañaré, capitán! –exclamó ella, emocionada–. ¡Así podré volver a ver a Tsubasa!

– Me da gusto que quieras ir conmigo, Yayoi. –Fue la respuesta de Misugi, a quien le hubiese gustado que la chica mostrara menos entusiasmo por el rival en potencia–. Después de todo, mereces acompañarme pues has sido tú quien me habló por primera vez de ese gran jugador.

Unos días más tarde, Jun y Yayoi abordaron el Tren Bala con destino a Shizuoka para acudir a la final regional entre el Shimizu y el combinando de Nankatsu, con la firme intención de analizar el juego de Tsubasa Ozhora. Se echaban a andar así los engranajes del destino, los cuales los arrojarían a una nueva y gran aventura. Y si bien Yayoi había ingresado al equipo de fútbol de Musashi como mánager buscando volver a encontrarse con Tsubasa, en esos momentos ese deseo había quedado muy atrás, pues la chica sí tuvo un cambio de corazón y estaba segura de que no era él a quien ella quería. Ahora, su nuevo sueño era que Jun Misugi se recuperara por completo de su enfermedad del corazón para poder convertirse en el Campeón Nacional, y Yayoi se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerlo realidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa _son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Motoko y Yumiko, las amigas de Yayoi, fueron creadas por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– No hay una explicación oficial sobre cuál es la enfermedad que tiene Misugi, así que me di a la tarea de analizar las posibles opciones y elegí la Comunicación Interauricular, basándome en: 1) los síntomas que Jun presenta en el manga (aclaro que no todos concuerdan con este padecimiento pero ninguna de las posibles enfermedades se acopla al cien por ciento); 2) el supuesto tratamiento que recibe, incluyendo la ausencia de cicatrices en el pecho; 3) el hecho de que es la que más posibilidades le da a Jun de volver a jugar fútbol sin mucho problema tras haber sido operado.

– Tenía pendiente el terminar este fic desde el año pasado pero la flojera, la falta de inspiración y otros proyectos más atractivos me impidieron hacerlo. La idea era plasmar cómo fue que se conocieron Jun y Yayoi dado que no es algo que se especifique en el manga; me inspiré en la historia que se desarrolló para ellos en el anime _Captain Tsubasa J_, la cual no es canónica, y en escenas de los tomos cuatro y ocho de la primera saga del manga _Captain Tsubasa_.


End file.
